Avatar & A Vampire
by Lone Sky
Summary: Tsukune Aono, the Eternal Avatar, goes to Youkai Academy on a quest for love and adventure. Who knows what dangers lie ahead? UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Avatar + Vampire**

**Chapter 1**

Tsukune, 15 year old Airbender, had striking blue eyes that looked like a vast ocean swirling in his irises, uncommon for an Airbender, and short brown hair barely covering his arrow tattoos. He was the Eternal Avatar. Granted, he was immortal; a gift, and a curse. it was very rare for an Eternal Avatar to be born. the last one was the First Avatar.

He died by suicide after a long and lonely life of 4,238 years. Though Tsukune was an Airbender, he was known to have a short fuse if you blew the wrong circuit. He was just told last month that he was the Avatar. Not only that, but he was immortal. Because of another attack from the Fire nation, the Elder Airbenders planned an escape for Tsukune… to another dimension.

There, he will being a new destiny. One of love, life, and happiness. And dangers...

"Anikki~," Tsukune tiptoed up the steps that led to the bison pavilion at the Southern Air Temple.

"Anikki," Tsukune repeated, closing in on the snoozing sky bison. "I finished my lessons early today, so we can have some fun!" The beast gave an annoyed groan and turned his head away from the young Airbender as if to say, "Five more minutes!"

"Aw, come on, Anikki!" Tsukune pleaded with his best friend. "If you wake up, I've got something I know you'll like!" Tsukune took a red apple from behind his back and waved it in front of the bison's nose.

Anikki sniffed, and then ever so slightly raised one eyelid to look at the treat he was being bribed with.

"Got your attention now, don't I?" Tsukune grinned, very pleased with himself.

Anikki snorted and closed his eye again. He would not be taken advantage of that easily.

Tsukune frowned. He had expected this. "Really, Anikki? Okay, fine," The young Airbender turned around and sighed dejectedly, then swiftly airbended another apple from a hiding place on the steps into his free hand.

The breeze from the young master's bending sent the smell of apples wafting into the bison's nostrils, and he was on his six feet before you could say "hogmonkey!"

"Okay, how about two-" Tsukune put on his best haggler face and held the two apples out in front of him, but they were gone before he finished his proposition.

"Ha ha!" Tsukune laughed as he wiped bison saliva off of his hands and onto his shirt. "Guess that answers that question!" Tsukune rubbed Anikki on the top of his head as he finished eating his mid-morning snack.

"So where do you want to go today?" Tsukune asked the bison as he stomped over to the water trough. "We could go back to that giant glacier we found last week. Or maybe that ice flow with the family of penguins? Hmm…" Tsukune scrunched up his face, thinking hard. "Oh, I know! Let's go back to the place where the ice was really thin and we could see fish looking up at us! But, I don't remember where that was. Do you, buddy?"

Anikki stopped lapping water to look at Tsukune with a sopping wet mug that said, "You're the person with opposable thumbs and a map!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Tsukune waved off Anikki's glare. "Well, let's just fly around and see what we discover. Does that sound like a good plan?"

Anikki licked Tsukune from toes to head in reply.

"Ha ha!" Tsukune laughed as he climbed onto Anikki's head and took the reins. "Okay, buddy. Yip yip!" with that, Anikki raised his large tail and slammed it down and took off into the sky.

"There is nothing to see out here!" Tsukune exclaimed in disappointment. "You would think since it's Spring more animals would be out playing!" Tsukune gave a frustrated "Hmph!" as he crossed his arms and sat back against Anikki's saddle.

Anikki gave an 'mmnnnnggggghhhh', as if scolding Tsukune for his sour attitude.

"I know," Tsukune pouted. "All of the animals are probably still in their dens. It only just turned spring, after all." Tsukune fixed his gaze on the horizon filled with endless chunks of ice. "So what do you want to do?"

Anikki roared softly in a vote of indifference.

"Me neither. Why don't we go check out those blocks of ice?" Tsukune suggested.

Anikki snorted his opinion.

"Yeah, I guess we've seen too much empty ice for today. We could go visit Kaila," Tsukune looked at the sky and judged the time from the position of the sun. "Never mind. It's the middle of the afternoon already. We wouldn't have enough time to go to Kyoshi and back," Tsukune grinned to himself as he thought of his Airbending master. "Plus Tenzen would be mad we didn't take him with us to see Madame Hinoma." Tsukune laughed and Anikki chimed in with what seemed like a chuckle.

Tsukune's harmonious laugh faded into a sigh as he said, "I guess we better turn back now, huh?"

Anikki gave a melancholy roar in resignation.

"Okay," Tsukune twisted the reins and Anikki made a U-turn.

Tsukune looked down at his and Anikki's reflection in the water and yawned. "I didn't realize I was tired," Tsukune mused.

Anikki yawned as well, adding weight to Tsukune's already heavy eyelids.

Tsukune spotted a glacier just ahead of them that seemed like it was made especially for Anikki.

"I woke you up from your nap this morning, didn't I?" Tsukune asked Anikki sleepily. Anikki snorted in confirmation. "Well," Tsukune yawned. "Let's go home buddy." After a short flight, Tsukune and Anikki made it back and were in for a surprise. Tenzen, his Airbending master, had Tsukune's staff and a bag of fire, water, earth and a few complex Airbending scrolls with him. "Tsukune. The time has come. Your duty as the Avatar is now in effect." Tenzen said with a hint of grief.

"Will you all be alright?" Tsukune asked. "He he, I am sure we will be fine, young one. But whatever may occur, you _must _stay safe." With that, Tsukune and Anikki headed towards the stream that lead to a different dimension and formed a cryogenic sphere around the two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It has been approximately 100 years, just like Aang, since Tsukune and Anikki had been frozen. Headmaster Mikogami, 1st Dark Lord, had been informed to take in Tsukune as his adopted son and enroll him in the academy. Apparently, the Avatar is well known in the Youkai realm. "Ah, there he is." Headmaster stated as he saw a large spherical iceberg.

He touched it after saying a few words in Latin and it slowly cracked. CRACK!... CRACK!..CRACK! CRACK... CRACK! BOOM! The top shattered and an incredibly large column of sky blue light erupted. On the top of the sky high beam of light was a halo circling it.

The Avatar has awakened.

Two weeks later, Tsukune has been getting used to his new 'home' and 'father'. It was strange, because he never knew his father.

Anikki has been given a large hut to sleep in and all the hay he could eat. Both were happy, especially since Tsukune found out he was going to a school.

"It's called Youkai Academy, a school for monsters to co-exist with Humans. I am the Headmaster there, so I'll be able to check up on your progress. I have also informed your teachers to not give you any homework and excuse you from clubs so you may work on your bending skills.

" Headmaster stated. "Thank you for doing all of this, father." Tsukune bowed and left for the school. He was a little nervous. He never went to school before. He got his small education from the Airbending Masters.

Plus he was enrolled in the middle of the school year. In the classroom, people caught wind of the new guy and how he might be the Headmaster's son and that it was him that made the beam of blue light. "Ha! I bet he's a wimpy little turd!" Saizou yelled out rudely.

WAM! Moka instantly smacked him upside the head. "Shut up, Komiya! Don't make me show you your place, _again_." Everyone laughed and Saizou shrunk down. "Attention… everyone?" Nekonome began.

"As you all may know, we have a new student joining us today. Tsukune-_sama_, please enter." That got everyone, even Moka's attention. '_Sama_?' the class thought. Tsukune used his Airbending to gently swoosh open the sliding door, and a small gust of wind entered with him. The entire class awed at his appearance.

First off, he was wearing a black leather tunic (like Luke Skywalker's Epi. VI), he had a staff; though it was the collapsed version of his glider, and he had very short hair, recently shaved about an inch long.

Then they noticed he had brilliant blue eyes like the ocean and the arrow tattoos. It started on his forehead and worked down his spine and connected to four smaller arrows wrapped around to the top of his hands and feet, though they didn't know _that_ because of his clothes.

"WWWOOOOWWWW." The class chorused simultaneously. "Please, just Tsukune is fine." He smiled, bowed to the class and walked to the teacher.

"It's nice to finally meet the son of the Headmaster, the 1st Dark Lord, nya!"

"WHAT?" the class roared. "He he, yeah…" "So what monster are you?" one student asked. "Now now, you know that's against the rules. But Tsukune-sam- Tsukune, isn't a monster; he's a Human, well I think? Right?"

"Well technically, yes. But I'm a special Human…. Hey, who wants to see an Airbending trick?" the class raised their hand and leaned closer.

Apparently they never saw an Airbender before, let alone an Avatar.

Tsukune reached inside his inner shirt pocket and turned his back to the class. Moka leaned in closer, curious as to why _the _Avatar is _here_… and to see his trick. Tsukune looked back to the class and whipped his body around. He opened up his hands, revealing 5 marbles spinning around using Airbending to control them. Classic.

The class cheered on and Moka leaned back and clapped her hands. Everyone stopped and stared at her. She never applauded anyone. "Well, Tsukune. Why don't you take a seat wherever you want?" Nekonome asked, indicating to the many double chaired desks available around the room.

"Ok." He launched from his spot using his Airbending abilities and landed softly on the floor at Moka's table, which she was alone (For obvious reasons, she doesn't like socializing too much.)

Everyone went quiet… again. Man, people must be pretty shocked at how bold Tsukune is! Sheesh!

"May I sit here?" Tsukune asked. Moka was shocked.

'The _Avatar_ wants to sit next to me? _**THE **_**AVATAR**?' "Y-yes, Avatar Tsukune-sama." She got up, bowed, and opened a seat next to her. "What! How come _he_ gets to sit next to you?" Saizou roared. "Because he isn't a _perverted pig_ who tried to _rape me_, bastard!" Moka spoke back coldly.

'Whoa, I sure did miss a lot in one semester. Better keep an eye on this Saizou guy.'

"Ah, no need to be so formal to me, Miss. Akashiya. Just Tsukune is fine." "Ok, but only if you call me Moka." "As you wish." Tsukune got on his right knee and kissed the back of her hand. Classmates groaned at how lucky he was and Moka blushed a light shade of red.

After school, Tsukune was sitting on the school roof, lazily tossing a golf ball sized fireball from left to right index finger while lying on his back. The environment was filled with a beautiful red orange light from the sunset.

"I know you're there. You can come out now."

Moka came around the corner and walked up to him. "How did you know?" she asked casually as she flicked her silver hair behind her ear. "I'm an _Airbender_. I can hear your breathing and heart beat. I memorized _yours_ during class."

Moka was amazed. 'Such impressive skill. I don't even know the extent of his full power...'

"_So_… what are you doing way over here this late? I had figured everyone was at their dorms by now." Tsukune asked.

"I've never seen an Avatar before. My father told me about them and was a friend to Avatar Roku." Tsukune's eyes shot up "He knew Roku?" Moka nodded her head. "Anyways, I was wondering if I may be your... friend. I'm very… picky about who is around me."

Tsukune took on his thinking face, his right hand propping his chin, tapping it as if he actually had to think about it. Moka was getting nervous. She want a friend badly and Tsukune was definitely the only one she wanted. Perhaps even as a mate, but it's way too early for that.

"Sure!"

"R-really?"

"Yeah! I was pretty lonely, being in a new dimension and all. Though Anikki _is _fun to play with." "Who's Anikki?" Tsukune got up and walked to her. "My flying Bison….Hey, you wanna meet him?"

"Sure..." Moka, of course, didn't know what a bison was, so she was unsure. But if Tsukune is confident enough, then so is she. Tsukune leaped down from the ground, grabbed his stuff, and made an airball to ride up the wall, back to Moka. Tsukune reached for his staff and opened it to a glider as the bottom of the staff hit the ground.

"Come on!" Tsukune gentle grabbed Moka and pulled her in a tight embrace. She blushed at the contact.

"Hold on tight." he whispered in her ear. As she did, Tsukune jumped off the ledge and took off in flight. The wind going through her long, silver hair made Moka feel great.

"This is amazing." Moka stated as they flew past the dorms. Many people watched and pointed in awe and jealousy. Soon after, they appeared at a large hut.

"MMMMMNNNNNGGGGHHHHHH!" Moka noticed a large white haired bison with a large brown arrow on its back, figuring it was Anikki. Once they landed, Tsukune collapsed his glider and leapt on the beast's forehead yelling,

"Anikki!" Moka awed at the site and walked towards them. "I got someone you HAVE meet, Anikki!"

Tsukune jumped down and took Moka's hand. "Anikki, this is Moka. Moka, Anikki." Anikki sniffed her and pinned her to the ground and gave her a good lick. "Ha ha! He likes you!" Anikki got off her and Tsukune used his waterbending to separate her and Anikki's saliva.

Tsukune led Moka inside the hut and spent the next two hours talking and showing off their powers. Moka was strong and fast. Tsukune… well, Tsukune was just amazing to Moka. He was best at Airbending, since he was an Airbender. A master Airbender. Moka stayed back from Tsukune when he used Waterbending. "Uh, Moka? What's wrong?"

"Water is dangerous to vampires. It weakens us and gives us an electrical attack." Tsukune nodded and put the water back in his little pouch. Moka then noticed the small pallet.

"Is _that _your _bed_?" Tsukune nodded as he covered the window. "There weren't any rooms left and I don't want to share with these guys. They creep me out a little. I told father I don't mind here, though I can see the mistake. I don't have a fur coat like Anikki, so I freeze at times."

Moka thought for a second and Tsukune turn to look at her after she went quiet.

"Moka?"

"…Would you like to… sleep in _my _room with me?" Moka turned a little and blushed. "Um, uh, well… sure?" Tsukune didn't know quite well how to respond to this. She replied by taking hold of his hand and dragged him to her dorm, which was at the top of the dormitory.

All the girls were jealous that she had such luck. But one blue haired girl had a plan to get him all to herself.

Moka opened the door and she and Tsukune entered. She then locked the door tight and turned out the lights, the moonlight illuminating the room. "What are you waiting for? Undress." She ordered calmly.

Tsukune did so, and after he pulled off his undershirt, her face was in front of his, causing him to fall over on the bed. There Moka was, completely naked, smiling like a vixen. "Now, where do you think this is going?" Tsukune nosebleed. "M-Moka, we can't do that. I-It's too early!"

Moka looked playfully at him and pinned him on the bed, sexes rubbing against each other. "…Fine, but I'm still going to have fun with you..." She then pulled him in for a very deep kiss, tongues intertwining, and he started to gently grope her breasts, making her moan. A few minutes later, they broke, demanding air.

"If you are going to have fun, so am I." Tsukune stated. He kissed her again, moving from her mouth to her neck, making sure to gnaw at her sweet spot, just to the left under her chin. "Kami! How did you know my sweet spot?" he shrugged and continued kissing her, venturing down to her breasts, where he groped and sucked on.

The next morning, Tsukune woke up to see a beautiful goddess lying on top of him. Silver hair was covering her like a blanket, and he noticed the content smile on her magnificent lips.

'She's so tasty.' He thought as he kissed her once more. At that, she finally woke, asking if she can drink his blood. He obliged and tilted his head for better access. "Capu Chuu." Moka purred in that low, heavenly enticing voice of hers.

* * *

**Chapter 3 coming at end of the week if all goes well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Four months have passed since Tsukune came to this dimension. During this time, he had started a relationship with Moka, and befriended Kurumu Korono and Yukari Sendou. Though Moka had stated that Tsukune is _**'hers'**_, they sometimes seem to forget.

"Stay off my boyfriend! Know your place!" Moka yelled after she caught Kurumu suffocating Tsukune with her large breasts.

"Owie" Kurumu whined as she landed on her butt. "And you!" she said pointing at Tsukune. "You shouldn't let that Succubus to walk all over you!"

"…Are you jealous?" he asked in a bewildered manner.

Moka looked away; her face would only prove it. "N-no." but her voice didn't do a pretty good job at hiding it either. Tsukune chuckled and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Aww, come on Moka, you _know _you're the only one for me." Moka pouted and turned her head away from him. He laughed again and gnawed on her sweet spot.

Moka's face loosened greatly and so did her arrogant and haughty posture. "Ugh, Kami!" 'Why did you have to tell him about that spot!'

"Who loves you?" Tsukune said playfully as he gnawed on her. She laughed and turned her body around and kissed him in front of everyone. "You do, my little Airbender. Come, Tsukune. Let's go to class." Moka said as her dragged him to Homeroom. In class, "Nya! It's time for clubs!" the ditzy teacher, Ms. Nekonome informed. "Everyone go outside and choose carefully, and remember that I'm the counselor of the Newspaper club, so come by me if you wanna join!"

The class was about to get up and leave, but Tsukune, well, Tsukune—"Ah, ahh, AAHHCCHHOOOO!" Tsukune flew from his desk and straight past the wall behind them. "Ah, much better." Tsukune said as he got up and left.

Everyone saw the hole in the wall and sweat dropped. 'How is he unfazed after going through a wall?' they thought as they left for clubs. Moka finally caught up with Tsukune and latched to his right arm possessively. "Are you ok, Tsukki? Aren't you hurt?" she asked as she inspected his for injuries.

Tsukune laughed. "I'm fine, _Mokie_." Moka punched him playfully. "What did I say about calling me that?" "What did I say about calling me Tsukki?" Tsukune shot back humorously. "Touché" she said as they got to the club stands, just in time to hear, "Well wont you?" from the Third year Swim captain.

"Swimming club? I don't know. It would give me a chance to practice my waterbending, but I want to join a club with Moka." Tsukune said as he grabbed Moka's hip close to his side. Moka knew how important it was for Tsukune to practice the elements. "It's ok Tsukune. I can watch from the sidelines." "No, I won't do that to you." Moka blushed.

She loved his innocent honesty. She kissed him in front of everyone, again, to silence him. Tsukune sighed in defeat and agreed. "Alright, I'll join." He turned to Moka, "If you get hurt…" he started off in a serious tone. "Don't worry, Tsukune."

20 minutes later, Tsukune was in the pool, and Moka was in the stands, watching Tsukune perform semi-advanced waterbending, and also bending any splashes that may come near her. All of the sudden, boys that were in the pool were moaning and groaning as mermaids sucked out their life force.

"What the-" was all he said before Tamao knocked him out cold and dragged him to the floor of the deep end, which was 50 ft. deep. Moka grew wide eyed and rushed to the pool, about to jump in. "No! You can't go in the water Moka!" Kurumu tried her best to restrain her. **(Refer to this scene from episode 2 from Avatar the Last Airbender to get best realization.)**

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled.

Nothing happened.

"TTSSUUKKKUUNNEEEE!" still nothing.

Tsukune was sinking and reached to the bottom of the floor a few minutes later with a calm face. Tsukune was dead.

Tears started falling from her face and into the pool. "**TTTSSSSUUUUKKKKUUNNNEEEEEE**!" Moka cried out, completely devastated. At this, Tsukune's eyes shot open and they, along with his tattoos, glowed a bright sky blue color. His face immediately went from calm to anger. He clenched his fists and punched Tamao out of the water, shocking everyone.

"T-Tsukune?" Moka sobbed. Tsukune, still deep in the pool, waterbended a vortex underneath him as he quickly resurfaced over 100 feet in the air with the water vortex underneath him and covering the lower half of his body.

He didn't speak.

Tsukune waterbended to the floor of the shallow end of the pool as the mermaids went after him. His face changed from anger, back to calmness as he bended the water vortex to swirl around him in a circle. It came from 5 feet away from Tsukune, and at just the right moment, expanded it, sending the mermaids flying, leaving scratches on their bodies.

Instant defeat.

All the while, Moka gawked at Tsukune's power. 'Is this the power of the Avatar State father told me about?' Tsukune, still in the Avatar State, had air swirling softly near his body. "Tsukune?" Moka called out.

He slowly turned halfway to look at her as if he was angry at her, but he wasn't. Then he fainted. Moka caught him and smiled. Kurumu had left to call for a teacher before Tsukune's power had fully wakened and came back with Nekonome. The two girls sweat dropped at the sight. Water was everywhere and… so were beat up mermaids!

Volunteers helped take the victims to the infirmary and Moka held her little Airbender and carried him to the infirmary. Ok, calling him a '_little'_ Airbender, was an understatement. He was a 160 lb., 6 ft. tall 15 ½ year old. It was just an expression! Jeez!..…Back to the story! Vampires were the strongest of all monsters so taking him to the infirmary was nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

***Tsukune's Avatar World***

"Tsu-ku-ne….." a mysterious voice called. "Tsuk-une…" Tsukune's hearing becomes clearer. "Tsukune… **WAKE UP**!" the voice called again. "WHAAA!" Tsukune yelled.

He looked left, right, up, and down. "Wha, where am I?" He seemed to be floating in the sky. A figure approached him and said, "Relax, young one. This is the place all Avatars go to when they die." Tsukune's eyes shot up.

"I-I'm… dead?" the figure nodded and removed his hood. "I am Avatar Aang, the Airbending Avatar before you. Now listen closely. You want to return to the living, correct?" the boy nodded.

"Good…. All you have to do is enter this door," Aang pointed to the left door behind him, "and you will be alive again. But when the time comes you are tired of living, destroy the door. Now I suggest you best be going now. There's a beautiful woman crying her heart out right now."

'Moka…'

"I've got to go. It was nice meeting you Avatar Aang!" Just as Tsukune was about to leave, Aang said, "And whatever you do, **DON'T** tell anyone what just happened here. Got it?" "Yup!"

***With Moka***

The heart monitor had been blank for the past 10 minutes now, and never had Moka felt so alone, so miserable. All hopes of her perfect happy ending were turned to dust.

Doctors and nurses tried vigorously to revive him, even the Dark Lord Mikogami himself tried, but to no avail. Death has already claimed his soul. "Tsu-ku-ne~" Moka sobbed. Word of his death spread across campus like wildfire.

***Back to Tsukune***

"I don't get it. I'm back, but-" then he heard a girl. "**….Avatar State…..**" another mysterious voice whispered. 'Ok, _**WTF**_ is with all these voices, anyhow?' "What?" he asked.

"**Trigger the Avatar State, or Akashiya will die.**" It said in a hushed tone. Indeed it was true. If he didn't, Moka would commit suicide and they would be apart forever. In order for her to join him, they must have the Avatar Bond, which most past Avatars did with their loved ones. "Oh no TF she won't!" And with that his eyes and tattoos glowed a brilliant sky blue.

As soon as it happened, his mind immediately went back to his body and his tattoos lightened for a second. Moka lifted her beautiful tear stained face, and blood red eyes looked up to a pair of ocean blue ones. "Tsukune!" she yelled.

The instant they made eye contact, she was overjoyed to the extent of nearly dying. Moka straddled his hips and crushed her luscious lips on his. 'I should die more often!' he thought, though he'd never say that out loud.

After a few moments of their passion play, they parted. "How did you come back? I thought it was impossible to successfully return to the living!" she said as she slumped in his chest and resumed crying. "M-Moka, please. I can't bear to see you cry! Please, stop. For me." He said as he lifted her face.

Wiping Moka's tears with his thumbs, Tsukune kissed her twin rivers that stained on her angelic face. 'She loves me so much.'

"As for your question, I came back because I could _never_ leave you behind. And besides, I'm not the 'Eternal Avatar' for nothing. As long as you are in my life, I'll _always_ come back. So no more crying, ok?" Moka nodded happily. Confused, but happy nonetheless.

Tsukune got up on his feet, only to fall on the floor in pain. "**!**" "Tsukune!" Moka helped him back on the bed and examine him. "Tsukune, what's wrong?" He breathed in ragged breathes as the pain slowly subsided, but didn't go away completely.

"My leg…!" was all he could let out. Moka looked closer at his right leg.

Indeed, there was a problem.

The lower calf section was snapped in two, most likely from the mermaid's grip from dragging him down. Thankfully, the bone was still under the skin, but it was poking. A nasty site to see.

"I'll get the doctor! Hang tight, my love!" With one last kiss, Moka ran to the lobby to get help. As confused as the doctors were, some fainted as they saw a 'dead man', thoroughly destroying the bedside in obvious pain.

"**AHHH! DAMMIT! I LIKED BEING **_**DEAD**_** MORE!**" Tsukune raged on in pain. His leg was turning purple, dying. The pain was returning tenfold, from standing in the Avatar State. Talk about misery! The doctors who didn't faint gave him painkillers and numbed him leg. Moka suggested injecting her blood into him. With little options, they agreed and gave Moka the stage.

"Here…"

The doctor gave Moka a blood bag to drink, so the toll of blood loss would decrease. Grimly accepting it, she quickly drained it. Any blood other than Tsukune's tasted so bland and flat. 'Yuck!' Raising Tsukune's head to expose his jugular, Moka bit down gently and tried so hard not to drain him dry.

Slowly injecting her blood into his system, she noticed his heart rate spike off human levels. She quickly relaxed, knowing he was transforming into a temporary vampire.

**Or so she thought.**

She licked the wounds closed and stared in awe as his leg healed instantly. Looking up to meet his eyes, she jumped slightly in shock as they weren't the red slit eyes she was expecting from her blood.

Instead, they were an even richer shade of blue with an ever so faint tint of crimson surrounding the slit pupils. They were so...'Beautiful.' she thought. Moka was lured in by his eyes, and soon enough, her forehead was against his. Moka was staring intensely in his orbs.

"Moka? " Tsukune asked, uncomfortable with the doctors' and nurses' presence.

Snapping out of her trance, she looked up to the doctor. "When may I take him home?" After examining his leg, and giving it a few pokes, (Ok, really. What is with the low intelligent doctors?) "He should be able to leave tonight. Though I must say, your blood is magnificent! I've never seen such fast healing in my life."

"Thank you, but not even a vampire can heal that fast. Tsukune's Avatar blood must have somehow enhanced my Shinso blood. That would explain his eyes." Seeing Tsukune's confusion, Moka pulled out a small pocket mirror and handed it to Tsukune. "Wow. That looks really cool!" Moka let out a breath of air she didn't realize she was holding.

"Um, doc? Can we get some alone time?" the doctor looked up from his clipboard. "Sure thing, kid. Just… remember you're in a _hospital_." He replied with a wink. Both teens had a massive blush plastered on their faces. "Oh, and no visitors, if you can!" Tsukune yelled across the room. After a few moments of awkward silence, the Avatar spoke up.

"Hey Moka?" he called gently.

She leaned in close to his ear. "Yess, my Blooodmatee?" Moka purred. "I'm feeling a little lonely…Think you can help me?" Moka got up from the chair she was settled in and straddled his lap. Soon enough he was gnawing on her neck.

"Ugh…Ohh, Tsukune~" 'I wish he could suck my blood. Oh how that'd feel…" And as if he read her mind, fangs grew and the temptation of drinking her blood consumed him. Slowly, and ever so gently, Tsukune bit her neck, sucking her blood. This, however, was not lost to Moka.

"TSUKUNE!" 'Oh great and powerful Kami!' Moka never felt so aroused in her lifetime. After a minute and a half, Moka's eyes grew wide at the realization. "Oh great, thanks Tsukune. You made me wet my panties." Moka said in a _way _too seductive voice. Tsukune, of course, feigned innocence. "I just sucked your blood like you do me... He he,_ not my fault you think such naughty things_."

He lightly laughed a little until Moka pinched his neck, knocking him out.

***Tsukune's Avatar World***

'Darn, gotta stop letting her do that! One day I might get chained to our bed!' Tsukune thought in his Avatar World. Aang showed up not soon after.

"Um, Aang? How _do_ we do an 'Avatar Bond'?" he asked out of all curiosity. Aang looked down for a moment and back to him. Well, it's easy, but it's not. You have to *****ahem***** mate, in the Avatar State. Just trigger it and your instincts will kick in immediately."

"Oh, do I have to make Moka pregnant?" Tsukune asked nervously.

"No, at least I didn't have to. but its not like you can, yet." this earned a questioning look on Tsukune. "Vampires can only get pregnant 4 days a year, each day different each year, and one day per season. She can't be pregnant until she's approximately 100 year, so you got nothing to worry about." Aang said with a smile.

Tsukune sighed in relief. He _really _didn't want to deal with children right now, or anytime soon. As he felt himself drawing back to the world of the living, his arms and legs felt slightly heavy. 'Crap.' Slowly opening his eyes, poor Tsukune found himself, indeed, chained on their bed. Practically Naked. _"THANK YOU GODDESS OF LOVE FOR SUCH A _**WONDERFUL**_ GIFT!"_ he yelled out sarcastically in his mind.

Though as soon as he thought that Tsukune quickly took the sarcasm back. Standing in the bathroom door frame was Moka in all her magnificent glory, in nothing but a pair black lace leather panties and a matching bra.

'I, am soo..._**SCREWED**_!'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The 'Umm' of Love…**

**(WARNING! Chapter holds LEMONS!)  
**

"Umm…" Tsukune Aono was nervous, and confused. How did this all happen? Moka, however, was excited. She had been waiting for so long to have a mate. Tsukune was perfect. Gorgeous blue slit eyes with a hint of blood red, fuzzy dark brown hair, nice build, perfect height, great personality, and he places her above all else. 'He deserves a reward...'

"Tsukune, I know this may be a little confusing, but you do love me. _Right?_" she interrogated. Tsukune quickly nodded his head. He honestly did love her. She was his vampire. He was her Avatar. Thinking clearly about this, he realized though, _'This isn't right.'_ They were just barely 16 years old! Even if he couldn't get her pregnant, it wasn't proper according to the monks.

_'How wound Tenzin react to this? Wouldn't he be..you know, disappointed?'_ Tsukune cursed silently and closed his eyes tightly with a look of emotional pain on his face. Moka looked confused._ 'What's wrong? Doesn't he love me?'_ "I love you Moka. So, much. But we can't. It isn't proper! How would the monks feel about this? I'm sorry, but I don't know if I can do this. I-"

Moka promptly slapped his face, causing a red welt to form. "Ow! What was that fo-" Another slap. And another, and _another_ and _another!_ This went on until he got the message. Moka was crying. It hurt her so much. _'Why is he doing this to me? It's the only way I can be sure no one will take my love away!'_ **"WHY!"** Her scream of frustration and hurt rattled the windows of her dorm._ 'Damn, good thing all monsters are deep sleepers at night or _this_ might be a problem.'_ he thought gratefully. "Why can't you love me enough? _Why?_ _Why..Why...Why?_" she whispered in despair as she listlessly pounded his bare chest.

With relative ease, Tsukune tapped into his new found vampiric strength and bent the metal chains free of his wrists. Moka went from sobbing to bawling in Tsukune's chest, where he comforted her as best he could. _'IDIOT! Why did I do this? Now she's suffering! Damn it all! To hell with the monks! They sent me here to get rid of me out of jealousy for my power, so why should I care about them?' _Tsukune thought. His anger caused his eyes to glow completely red for a moment.

The Avatar gently removed a now tear soaked Moka from his stomach, as they were lying down on the mattress, and stared softly in her blood red eyes. "I'm so sorry, Moka. Please, I wish to comply with your request, if you will forgive me."

The happiness that Moka radiated was nearly tangible as Tsukune wiped her face clear of tears and kissed her cute button nose gently. "It is an honor for me to be your mate." To prove true to his word, the Avatar held her in a tight embrace and sent as much passion in his kiss that he could muster.

Uncounted emotions flashed across Moka's face then, and they finally settled into a happily shocked, incredulous smile. She gave a happy sob and fell into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. Tsukune welcomed her with open arms, wrapping an arm around her and running one hand down her back. Her muffled, happy sobs continued until she lifted her head up and looked me in the eyes. Several happy tears welled up in the corners of her eyes before spilling out and running down her face. She wore one of the most gorgeous smiles the Avatar will ever remember seeing in his life - and the fact alone, knowing she was happy with this, was _exhilarating_.

Moka's lips were so soft against his...so warm, and wet, and almost like silk. The way the two melded together as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she hers around his neck, was hands down one of the best feelings he'd ever had in the youth's short life.

**(Tsu POV)**

The next moment I found myself licking the contours of her mouth, delighting when she parted her lips and allowed me further access to her. She sighed as I slipped my tongue into her mouth, and she followed suit, giving me the most incredible kind of tingle down my spine. It was heaven. We parted for breath, and caught each others eyes. Moka seemed even more happy now than before I had kissed her - her face was glowing with joy, and her eyes were glazed over by happy tears, making the liquid blue shine even more than normal. I could only guess how important this must mean for her.

She had been nagging me about it since day one, only God Himself can only imagine how I had managed to resist her for so long. Many questioned my sexuality. Those guys; found in a ditch to an inch of their lives, with a sticky note plastered on their foreheads all in a row: **PUNISHED. BY. VAMPIRE.** So hilarious!

Did _I_ really do this to her? Of course! Any other reason is irrelevant. My face bore a huge smile myself at the thought, and reached out a hand to stroke Moka's cheek. "I love you, Moka." I said, taking a deep breath. "I remember the beautiful smile you gave me when I ranked 2nd on the semester exams. You've been helping me study nonstop for weeks even though I always struggled. You _never_ gave up on me. No matter how helpless I was. Heh, never was good with math, but that smile...It showed not only love, but accomplishment and pride. I'll never forget that moment."

Moka's smile grew even wider, and she raised up her hands to place them on the back of my neck, looping her arms around my neck. She laughed quietly, a soft, musical sound. "I love you, Tsukune." She sighed, and pulled me forwards, leaning back towards her queen sized bed covered in the finest crimson silk. I had mistaken the sheets with her hair at night once and accidentally pulled it. It didn't hurt actually. It had the opposite effect: One that caused us to stay up a little later than planed.

I willingly went after her, leaning in to kiss her and finding myself lying on top of her, her back on the ground, when I pulled away. Her next expression was laced with something different, something exciting and...seductive. Not that there wasn't anything about her that was seductive, but this was _definitely_ different.

Her hands drifted from the back of my neck to my shoulders, and she slowly rubbed her palms on them in small circles as she gave me that smile. It was incredibly tempting. If she kept this up, I would most likely not be able to keep myself away from her. But then again, that's exactly what she wanted. I opened my mouth to ask her once more, but no sound came out, so I leaned down to kiss her quickly, then pulled up and tried again. "Moka...are you...do you want..." I whispered, feeling my heartbeat speed up and my cheeks flush. Her own cheeks were highlighted with some pink as she looked up at me and ran a hand down my arm, taking my larger hand in her own smaller one and placing it over her left breast.

"Yes...please, Tsukune..._please love me._"

It was definitely the most amazing moment of my life. I slowly smiled incredulously and nodded, looking down at my hand on her breast. I gave it a nice rub, and Moka let out a sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan. It was delicious. I have done this before, but I was too clouded with revenge for taking me off guard that I didn't...you know what I mean. I cupped her breasts in my hands, gently squeezing, rubbing and toying with them, making Moka moan and squirm underneath me. I leaned down to kiss her neck, kissing first right below her ear and then making a trail of small kisses down the column of her neck. I licked over her collarbones, letting my tongue dip into the small hollow between them, hearing the tempting sounds Moka was making with every action I carried out.

By now, one of my hands had crept underneath her bra she slipped on as I had previously regained consciousness, which was, to my convenience, easy for me to take off. I reluctantly removed the other hand from her breast to help me pull up the bra, and I ran my hands up her sides as a pulled the soft fabric up her torso. I threw the bra into a corner once I had pulled it off of her, and looked back down to see an amazing woman with supple but strong legs and delicately curved thighs, reaching up to a small waist and higher; two perfectly round, full breasts tipped in a rosy mauve.

By now, I took delight in noticing, my advanced had taken full effect on her. Her face was pink and flushed, several loose strands of hair falling around her face; her chest heaved up and down as she breathed heavily and her nipples had tightened into small, hard buds at the peaks of her breasts. I leaned down to slowly run my tongue down the side of Moka's neck, earning a soft, mewling whimper from her. I continued to make a wet trail down her chest, finally kissing up one of her breasts and giving the peak a small lick. I repeated with the other one, and then fell to placing soft, feather-light kisses all around her chest. Moka moaned, long and clear, and I relished in sounds she was making - the sounds _I_ was causing her to make.

As I continued, Moka squirmed underneath me and placed her hand on the back of my head to hold me down. I lifted my head after a few moments and blew a deep, hot breath over her left breast. She whimpered and moaned. This was getting unbearable - way, way too hard to resist. So I lifted myself up and kissed her hard on the mouth again, balancing myself on my elbows and running my hands through her hair.

She ran a flat palm over my chest, starting from right below my neck and trailing down to my lower abdomen. Her fingers lingered around there, and I closed my eyes, breathing harshly. Her simple touch sent small chills down my spine like a waterbender freezing me solid. My head was pretty clouded with pleasure at the moment, and I was unable to think clearly, but I still felt a distinct need to return that pleasure. So I ran one hand down Moka's side, brushing over her hips and the tops of her legs as I skimmed past them. She shivered and her fingers slowly fell away from my stomach, settling on and lightly raking her bed. Her eyes were closed in pure bliss.

I let my hands continue to drift, so did she, and they ended up running fleetingly along the insides of her thighs. I took note of her slow and heavy breathing, and continued to stroke her there, gradually building up the intensity of my touches. I noticed one of her hands absentmindedly rising up to stroke her left breast, and followed that example, reaching up with my right hand to stroke the right one. My left hand still ran up and down the insides of her thighs, and she was still making those soft, delightful gasping noises as it did. The combination of me stroking her breast and thighs at the same time, I noticed as several moments passed, elicited a heavy response from her. She moaned generously as my hand brushed lightly over her center as it skimmed her thighs, and her own right hand lifted to hold mine down to her breast.

_'She likes that...'_ I mused to myself. I'd have to take note of that.

What would happen if I went a little further? I decided to find out. My hand drifted back up her thigh, and, after a moment, prodded lightly at her core. Moka gasped. I slowly moved her folds apart and pushed the tip of one finger into her. She moaned something inarticulately, and squeezed her eyes shut, chest heaving up and down. Her cheeks were flushed and she leaned her delicate hips forward into my hand slightly - I took that as a very good sign. So I pushed the finger in the rest of the way, slowly moving it around the soft wetness, and pulling it out and thrusting it lightly back in. I continued this movement; Moka made a soft mewling sound and clutched desperately at her bed.

I was doing this to her. _No one_ else. I would eradicate their entire species if they did. No joke.

I sped up my movement and momentarily added another finger, pushing them out and back in and apart, stretching her out in the process. Her moans were slowly gaining tempo, and that combined with the way she bucked her hips up against my hand told me to remove my fingers before I pushed her over an edge. I needed to save that for what was coming. Moka's breathing stilled as a I withdrew the fingers, and she opened her eyes, looking up at me as they glazed over. I looked at her for a few moments, hints of smiles showing on both our faces, and then I felt her hand return to its former spot on my lower stomach.

I gasped, Moka smiled softly, and she stroked me in the same kind of maddening, soft way I had her thighs. I had no time to steady my breathing as her fingers caught the edge of my Earthbender soldier, slowly pulling down on it as far as she could. It was so exhilarating at this point. Her hands slowly drifted down, and my elbows buckled with trying to hold me up as one of them skimmed across my arousal. I moaned quietly and held my breath, and she slowly wrapped a full hand around it. She moved the hand up and down on it, and my breathing was reduced to choppy gasps as I relished in the sensation.

I had to fight hard to keep control of myself as Moka's fingers softly drifted along my erection. It was getting increasingly unbearable lying there trying not to take her at that moment. She must have felt something close to the same thing, as she eventually took a firmer hold of me and and tugged lightly. That did it for me, I couldn't take any more. So I opened my eyes and she opened hers, gazing up as I looked down at her lovingly. "You still have one chance to back out..." I whispered, my voice floaty but still serious. "No way," she stated simply, smiling at me and just about making me melt.

That did it for me.

I took Moka's hands, lacing our fingers together as I nudged her legs open and settled myself between them. I looked down at her one more time, paused, and then pushed forward, enveloping the tip of my arousal in her warmth. Moka tightened her grip on my hand and moaned slightly, queuing me to continue pushing myself into her until I hit resistance. I looked down at her, gripped her hand tightly, and pushed through. I stayed still as Moka tensed up, quickly closing her eyes with the small pain she felt from my intrusion. She trembled slightly, and I leaned down to kiss her along her neck in attempts to soothe her. She shook quietly for a few more moments, then I felt her still and wrap her arms around my waist as she opened her eyes. She bucked her hips up a tiny bit, and I took that as the sign that she was not in any pain anymore.

Assured that she was ready, I slowly pulled myself out, then even more slowly pushed back in, taking the first moments to engrave in my memory just how it felt to be inside her. I continued to gently rock my hips against hers, keeping a slow pace. I pushed in and out a few more times, picking up speed ever-so-slightly, and Moka's eyes squeezed shut as she she breathlessly said; "Go...faster..." I did as she asked, increasing the speed and intensity of my thrusts every time I plunged back into her.

Rational thought had finally left the building with Elvis for a trip to Los Vegas for a peanut butter and banana sandwich as I rocked against her soon as fast as I could, feeling her fingers dig into my lower back, drawing small amounts of blood. The sensation was like electricity, filling you up just to leave you more hungry than when you began, and wanting more.

And I gave more. We were both performing to some extent without our minds, just pushing into each other and enjoying the feeling of the others warm skin rubbing against theirs. I had enough bleary consciousness at the last moment to open my my eyes though, and lock them with Moka's, gasping out a single word. "Let..." I leaned down, burying my face in the crook of her neck, and breathed harshly as I pushed the next word out. "...Go." This seemed to finish her. Moka wrapped her arms and legs around me, holding on tightly as she screamed out a broken version of my name and came. It triggered my own peak, and I thrust once more as I followed her; releasing into her in and falling down to cover her in a tangled heap of sweaty limbs.

We stayed there silently for a few moments, just holding each other and lazily running our hands over the others skin. Our breathing was consequent. Then I heard Moka murmur from below me.

"...Love you..."

I smiled at her.

"Love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, just wanted to say i might not be continuing this story. if enough people want me to finish, then i got a few ideas in mind. if not, then i'll just scrap it. c ya, have a nice day


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, my favorite readers! No! Don't leave! This message is _IMPORTANT!_ I have a poll posted on my profile. **

**It concerns my 3 stories you all love so much. I fear it will sadden most of you, but do the poll and tell me your thoughts, either by review, or PM's. Much love,**

** Lone Sky**

**P.S. If you need to, reread the stories and compare them to answer the poll most efficiently. Poll will last only 1 or 2 weeks, so hurry!  
**


End file.
